


red handed

by leileeorlie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leileeorlie/pseuds/leileeorlie
Summary: prompt: roman stole virge's hoodiesummary: logan and patton try to have a normal day but were soon going to witness a game of intense tag  between virgil and roman .pairings: platonic lamp and a sprinkle of happinessword count: 525warnings: n o n e : )notes: i take oneshot requests on tumblr for sanders sides on @romansdiddlysash or here . comment somewhere . it all works .





	red handed

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : roman stole virge's hoodie
> 
> summary : logan and patton try to have a normal day but were soon going to witness a game of intense tag between virgil and roman
> 
> pairings : platonic lamp and a sprinkle of happiness
> 
> word count : 525 words 
> 
> warnings : n o n e : )
> 
> notes : bonjour mon ami ! merci bien for reading this , and i do hope you enjoy . also, very sorry for it being really short . if you want to request a oneshot from me , head over to tumblr and request something in my ask box in @romansdiddlysash ! 
> 
> \---
> 
> started : 25 07 18 , wednesday
> 
> finished : 26 07 18 , thursday

"So that is why Crofter's will forever be the best jam and the  _only_  jam I will put in my belly." Logan concluded, with Patton listening to every word of it, smiling.

"Still though, don't all jams taste good? I mean, to me they all taste the same." Patton questioned.

"FALSEHOOD" Logan shouted, startling Patton by accident, "I apologise sincerely for that, Patton. However I do still believe that Crofter's has their own different and unique taste to their jams."

"Huh, okay. Whatever you say Logan." Patton chuckled.

They were about to continue on with their day until they were both cut off by very loud footsteps followed by a little lighter footsteps but still heavy. Along with shouting, that is.

"I'VE BEEN CAUGHT RED-HANDED! WOE IS ME" Roman laughed, running around the mindscape in a very iconic purple hoodie, "IF YOU WANT YOUR HOODIE BACK YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FOR IT, VIRGIL!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Virgil laughed-yelled at Roman, he was smiling just a tiny bit, but continued chasing Roman at an alarming speed, "I'LL CATCH UP TO YOU SOON, ROMAN."

"NO YOU WON'T!" The prince shouted back, taking left and right turns, trying to trick Virgil.

Back in the common room, Logan and Patton were left with confusion. The both of them just simply taken aback with whatever in the world just happened. Logan had dropped his book and was frozen in place, questioning with whatever just happened. Patton had sat up properly and just turned to face Logan, said person doing the same thing.

"Do- Did- What- Who-" Patton stuttered, too confused to even form a regular sentence.

"I believe that was Roman and Virgil.. chasing each other." Logan answered, knowing what the fatherly figure was trying to ask, fixing his tie.

"JE JURE DEVANT DIEU, RETOURNER ICI!" Virgil screamed, still chasing Roman.

"NO SE PUEDE HACER" The prince laughed back, until Virgil had finally caught up to him, thanks ot his fight or flight reflexes. 

Virgil had tackled Roman to the ground, trying to get his hoodie back, Roman flipped Virgil to the ground instead and tickled his sides, Virgil was beginning to die in laughter, while Roman devilishly continued.

"Hör mit zwei auf" Patton got up and walked over to them, chuckling a little bit, "Roman, leave Virge alone now, and give back his hoodie."

"Sorry Virgil, I do have to say though, it is  _very_  cozy. Also, sorry for tickling you." Roman apologises while getting off of Virgil.

"Yeah yeah, sorry for tackling you." Virgil grumbles, but they all know it was meant to be sincere.

Roman handed the hoodie back to Virgil and helping him up. The anxious trait putting the hoodie back on, both of them walking back to the commons, seeing a logical trait straightening himself up and picking his book back up to continue.

"Movie night?" Roman offered, lightly elbowing Virge's side.

"Sure. Do you two wanna come?" He offered.

"Of course!"

"That would be ideal."

The four of them getting ready for a movie night.

Virgil wouldn't admit but..

he had to say that the chase and movie night was actually really fun.

**Author's Note:**

> merci for reading ! hope you enjoyed . again , request something to me either here or on tumblr .
> 
>  
> 
> have a magical day !


End file.
